Austin Brinser
Austin Brinser, initially and often credited as Austin B, is an actor who frequently collaborates with Scott Pincus. Austin made his acting debut in 2014 when he played Flynt Coal in Bread's Crumbs. Later that year, he gained a major role as Keith Douglas in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution, which he filmed for the next year. Austin has portrayed Flynt Coal in various films, including Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, Omega, Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, The Two Man Trio, and Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption. He will reprise the role for the upcoming fifth installment. Outside the Bread's Crumbs series, Austin has played The Creepy Guy in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, and The Chimp in most installments of the Pizza No Come series. He also plays smaller roles such as Damien in No More Smiling and its sequel, and time traveler Malcolm Raleigh in the short film Man Out of Time. Biography Austin has a YouTube channel, which he created in May 2012. Though many LS100 cast members have YouTube channels, he's the only one without any videos on it. Scott met Austin in middle school at the beginning of sixth grade. Around this time, Austin wasn't very close with Scott and their friendship was rather rough at times. As a result, their friendship fizzled out and they stopped hanging out after seventh grade. 2014 Towards the end of ninth grade, Ryan Bowman introduced Austin to the group. Not long after, he would make his film deut with Bread's Crumbs in June 2014, in which he portrayed Flynt Coal. In October 2014, Austin replaced Cameron Nicholson in the role of Keith Douglas, a major antihero in Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution. Austin was offered the role at the last minute, as Cameron dropped out in the middle of the project's production and Scott needed someone to fill in the role. Austin filmed his part in the project from October 2014 to October 2015. Following the release of Bread's Crumbs, Austin grew interested in participating in a potential sequel. 2015 In May 2015, Austin played officer Ford Georgeman in the short film Dr. Troubleshoot, appearing alongside Gabe Sagherian. In June 2015, he reprised his role as Flynt Coal in Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo, this time serving as one of the film's main protagonists. In November 2015, Austin was cast as the Creepy Guy in The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods, replacing Scott in the role, as he played the character in the original trilogy. The film was set to serve as Austin's high school graduation project. 2016 In April 2016, Austin returned as Flynt Coal in the interquel Omega. In May, he began filming Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam, in which he also returned as Flynt. The project was filmed into June and released near the end of the month. Unlike the previous films, Scrub Slam saw Flynt serving as one of the main antagonists. Austin started filming The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods in August 2016. In the meantime, he also appeared as The Chimp in the short film The Pizza Cometh, which was filmed and released in August. In October, Austin participated in the filming of 2016 Election in a Nutshell, which was released that month as well. 2017 In February 2017, Austin finished filming his scenes for Creepy Guy 4, and the project was released the following month. February brought about tumultous times for the LS100 crew, with the expulsion of Ryan Bowman and the hectic closure to Creepy Guy 4's production, both of which Austin overcame. In April, Austin reprised his role as The Chimp in Pizza Will Come, and he cameoed as the character in the prequel Pizza Won't Come, ''which was released a week later. Austin also appeared in the Student Help Desk Commercial alongside Alex Fanelli and Gabe Sagherian. In May, Austin made a cameo in ''The Best of West, a short film introducing the new freshman class to Downingtown West high school. That month, he also reprised the role of Flynt Coal for the short film The Two Man Trio. On May 16, Austin began filming Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption, in which he reprised the role of Flynt Coal for a final time. He finished filming the project in July. In October, Austin began filming the seventh Pizza No Come film, in which he reprises the role of The Chimp. In November, Austin filmed his role as Heinz Heineken, a drug cartel member in The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II. He recommended the character's last name for the project. In December, Austin "continued" filming Pizza Must Come, the seventh Pizza No Come film, after the footage he shot in October was scrapped. 2018 On March 5, 2018, Austin was confirmed to return as The Creepy Guy in The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods - the series' final installment. The project is currently stuck in development, and it's unknown when he'll begin filming it. On March 8, Austin signed onto the cast of No More Smiling, in which he was set to play a major role. Austin filmed his scenes on March 9 and 10; he had a major role as a protagonist named Damien, and also cameoed as a door guard. On March 29, Austin joined the cast of the The Battle of Munich: The Machine of Munich III. He was set to reprise his role as Heinz Heineken, but was ultimately unable to participate in filming. On April 5, Austin was confirmed to return as Damien for No More Smiling II: Redemption; he filmed his scenes throughout the month. In November, he was cast as Malcolm Raleigh, the main protagonist of Man Out of Time. He filmed the project from November to December, and it was released that month. On December 31, Austin appeared in Scott's New Year's Special. He made a cameo as The Creepy Guy, his first time playing the character since the fourth film. 2019 Though he doesn't physically appear in the film, Austin helped Scott film the final scene of Kaine West: No Salvation, in which Kaine West and Kosta Brando converse. Since he plays Kosta, Scott sought an extra cameraman for filming, and asked Austin to take on the duty. He was not credited for filming. Austin also appears in the film via a picture, though he's uncredited for this as well. On December 28, Austin participated in the filming of Pizza Never Come, the long-delayed eighth installment in the series. 2020 On January 2, Austin participated in the filming of Scott's 2019 New Year's Special, which was released about ten days late due to several unforeseen circumstances. On January 10, upon the special's release, Austin was confirmed to reprise his role as Flynt Coal in Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future, the upcoming final installment in the series. Filmography As Actor *''Bread's Crumbs'' (2014) - Flynt Coal *''Dr. Troubleshoot'' (2015) - Ford Georgeman *''Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo'' (2015) - Flynt Coal *''Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution (2015-2016) - Keith Douglas *Ninjago: Rise of the Great Devourer'' (2016) - Civilian (archival audio) *''Omega'' (2016) - Flynt Coal * The AP Team (2016) - AT-AT Civilian (cameo / re-released in 2018) *''Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam'' (2016) - Flynt Coal *''The Pizza Cometh'' (2016) - The Chimp *''2016 Election in a Nutshell'' (2016) - Gary Johnson *''The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2017) - The Creepy Guy *''Pizza Will Come'' (2017) - The Chimp *''Student Help Desk Commercial'' (2017) - Troubled Student *''Pizza Won't Come'' (2017) - The Chimp (cameo) *''The Two Man Trio'' (2017) - Flynt Coal *''The Best of West'' (2017) - Austin (cameo - uncredited) *''Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption'' (2017) - Flynt Coal *''The Trial of Munich: The Machine of Munich II'' (2017) - Heinz Heineken *''Pizza Must Come'' (2017) - The Chimp *''No More Smiling'' (2018) - Damien, Door Guard *''No More Smiling II: Redemption'' (2018) - Damien *''Man Out of Time'' (2018) - Malcolm Raleigh, Alternate Malcolm *New Year's Special 2018 (2018) - Himself, The Creepy Guy *''Pizza Never Come'' (2019) - The Chimp Upcoming Films *''Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future'' (2020) - Flynt Coal *''The Cult of the Creepy Guy in the Woods'' (2021) - The Creepy Guy/Austin As Cinematographer *''Omega'' (2016 - ending scene) *''Kaine West: No Salvation'' (2019 - parts of ending scene) Category:Real People Category:Bread's Crumbs Category:Actors Category:2014 Storyline Category:2015 Storyline Category:Jurassic Shark Actors Category:Bread's Crumbs 2: Electric Boogaloo Category:2016 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 3: Scrub Slam Category:Jurassic Shark III: The Revolution Category:The Legend of the Creepy Guy in the Woods Category:Creepy Guy in the Woods Actors Category:2017 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs Actors Category:Dr. Troubleshoot Category:Omega Category:The Pizza Cometh Category:Pizza No Come Actors Category:Ninjago Actors Category:Active Actors Category:No More Smiling Category:2018 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 4: Mass Consumption Category:No More Smiling II: Redemption Category:Man Out of Time Category:2019 Storyline Category:Pizza Never Come Category:2020 Storyline Category:Bread's Crumbs 5: Forgotten Future